1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a pair of pliers where the jaws of the pair of pliers can be collapsed into the handle assembly and then movable to protrude from the handle assembly during usage of the pliers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand tool in the form of a pair of pliers has long been known. A conventional form of a pair of pliers comprises a pair of handles mounted in a scissors arrangement. One end of the handles is adapted to connect with the user""s hand. The opposite end of the handles includes an operating head. The operating head includes a pair of jaws. Squeezing together of the handles causes the jaws to be moved toward a closed position which will place the jaws in a gripping position. An object that is to be gripped is to be located between the jaws, and when the jaws are moved to the gripping position, the object is gripped.
A typical pair of pliers ranges generally from six inches to twelve inches in length. Tradesmen commonly have clothing that is designed to facilitate the carrying of a pair of pliers, such as having a small pocket that facilitates the storing of the pliers when such are carried from one job location to another. However, most non-trade type of people do not wear clothing that is designed to facilitate carrying of pliers. If such a person wishes to carry a pair of pliers, they must be carried in one""s pocket or purse. The carrying of a pair of pliers in one""s pocket or purse inherently constitutes a cumbersome item that takes up a substantial amount of space.
The having of a pair of pliers available to an individual can, at times, be a desirable practice. If a pair of pliers could be constructed that when such are not being used that the pliers occupies a small amount of space, such would be a desirable feature as then the pliers could then be readily carried in one""s pocket or purse.
A first embodiment of collapsible pliers which takes the form of a jaw assembly formed of a first pair of jaws which are pivotally mounted together so the jaws can move between an open position and a gripping position and a closed position where the pair of jaws abut each other. The jaw assembly includes track means. A housing that is composed of separate spaced apart handles is connected with the jaw assembly. The handles are both movable on the track means between a first extended position and a retracted position. The first extended position locates the handles in juxtaposition with the first pair of jaws protruding from the handles permitting the first pair of jaws to move to the open position and then to a gripping position by applying of a manual squeezing force to the handles. The retracted position is when the first pair of jaws is located between the handles.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the jaw assembly including a spring which exerts a continuous bias tending to locate the first pair of jaws in the open position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the track means being defined as a groove assembly.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by each handle having a channel with a jaw of the jaw assembly being mounted within each channel.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the jaw assembly including a second pair of jaws located opposite the first pair of jaws and facing in a direction opposite the first pair of jaws.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the second pair of jaws being movable to a second extended position which is located opposite the first extended position and located at the opposite end of the housing.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where a second basic embodiment of this invention comprises a handle assembly with a jaw assembly being mounted thereto. The jaw assembly is movable from a retractable position from the handle assembly to an extended position protruding from the handle assembly which will automatically locate the jaw assembly in an open position. Manual squeezing of the handle assembly will cause the jaw assembly to move from the open position to a gripping position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the jaw assembly including a spring which continuously biases the jaw assembly toward the open position.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the jaw assembly including a first pair of jaws and a second pair of jaws with the second pair of jaws being located opposite the first pair of jaws and facing in a direction opposite the first pair of jaws.